His Flower, Her Knight
by SeaEmerald
Summary: They didn't meet by a mere coincidence. It was anything but serendipitous. They didn't fall in love by accident. They weren't just meant to be together. They were destined to be together.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB. **

So, not so recently, I have done something like this for my favorite couple (SxB). One of my next favorites is Flora and Helia. They're just...relationship goals right there :D!

I've received a few requests over the past few months to do a story on them. I love them, but I just can't write good stories about them. It's like they're both the reincarnations of peace and there are not many plots for me to think about to help them stay in character and without sounding too cliched. So, this one-shot is about them.

I'd LOVE to write a story about them one day. But...until then, I hope you guys enjoy my _second _one-shot about FxH!

* * *

**A****dmittance**

Ignoring his friends' banter about something insignificant, Helia unflinchingly kept his gaze on a certain caramel-haired brunette. He sighed before silently writing something into his notebook.

This had been his miserable story for the past two-ish years. He had filled nearly eight volumes of poetry inspired by the beautiful and shy brunette. Everything about her was just so attractive. He didn't know how she could never notice that about herself. Her brown hair accentuated by blonde highlighted bangs, her soft, yet piercing emerald-stone eyes, and finally _those soft pink lips..._

He sighed hopelessly. It took him a long time to admit this to himself. He wondered when or, rather, _IF _he'll ever be able to get the chance to talk to her. He was in almost every one of her classes, but she never approached him on her own. She never understood what her little hellos and sweet smiles did to him. She never saw through the nonchalant facade he kept on in order to mask his nervous feelings.

He sighed and continued to scribble poetic stanzas into his _ninth _notebook while missing the surreptitiously furtive glance the brunette sent his way.

* * *

**B****ackdoor**

He let out a small sigh of relief as he entered through the backdoor of the house. He stood still only to be greeted with silence. _Good,_ he quietly thought. It was past midnight right now and frankly, he expected everyone to be sleeping.

From the countless visits he made to this house, he knew _exactly _where her room was. He placed the spare key she gave him in his back pocket before slowly tiptoeing upstairs. He prayed that her room be unlocked because he didn't have a spare key for that.

He gently twisted the knob and to his not-so-much surprise, it _was _unlocked. She was never the type to keep her door locked since she's pretty close with her family and doesn't really mind if someone did barge in randomly. He entered and gently locked it behind him before tiptoeing towards her.

Taking a deep breath, he sat at the edge of her bed before calmly gazing at her soft face. She wore an adorable, cotton pink nightgown that reached till her knees. He reached down to kiss her forehead before placing his hand over her mouth to shush her.

She peeled her eyes open in shock before letting out a frightened, muffled gasp. Helia quickly turned the night light on before signaling her to be quiet by placing a finger to his lips. "Shh, it's me," he told her softly before removing the hand.

She stared at him in fear for a long second before blinking rapidly. She sat up straight in panic before looking around wildly. "Helia?! What are you doing here?!" she gasped in fear, switching the night lamp on in panic. "Wait, weren't you supposed to be back until a few days later?"

He inched closer to her. "We came back earlier than expected. I know I could've seen you on our first day back to school...but I just couldn't wait anymore."

She mumbled in annoyance while clutching her heart before hitting his arm. "You scared the daylights out of me!" she grumbled sourly.

He chuckled before seeing a small smile bloom on her face along with a shake of her head. "How was your vacation?" she asked sweetly, drawing her knees closer to her chest.

Helia nodded. "It was good, I suppose. But I missed you like crazy," he murmured before leaning forward to hug her tightly.

"I missed you too," she mumbled while hugging him back. "But that's no reason to abuse the spare key I gave you."

He started to laugh at the sore look she gave him, obviously still not over the fact that he just creeped up on her like it was no big deal.

"Should I go then?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

She giggled before hitting his arm. "Since you're here...you might as well stay for a while," she said with a shy smile while her cheeks bloomed with redness.

They spent the night quietly talking before falling asleep together, clearly not expecting that her parents will catch them embarrassingly red-handed the very next morning.

* * *

**C****onfidence**

People usually and awfully mistake her shy and quiet nature for under-confidence. But she never paid them any more attention than necessary.

She valued herself, she didn't feel insecure about her appearance, she didn't suffer through self-diagnosed depression and anxiety, and most of all...she had a _family. _She had a _special someone _in her life, who reminded her that she's not alone and that she's loved.

So... why should she _ever _feel underconfident? What was the need? People pay attention to her not-so-unique brown hair and mellow emerald eyes, but no one ever pays attention to the time she sang for him on the stage. Or the time she lashed out openly at everyone for calling him a wimp just because he's a true pacifist.

She smiled to herself as she got ready for their one-year anniversary date. Why did she even care about their opinions? She didn't. She didn't have to. _His _opinion is all that mattered to her and she could care less about the people who were too invested in a relationship they didn't really understand.

* * *

**D****iamonds**

She was never the one who understood what to do with _diamonds. _They were so intricate, so delicately carved and molded into something precious. Their worth and value made them priceless, but also wealth brought upon conflict and avarice among people.

She didn't understand why they were worth losing people for. Isn't a person worth more than any rock? A rock is unbreakable...but the same can't be the said for a person. So, isn't a human life worth defending and protecting?

But when Helia gifted her with the most precious gift she could ever ask for, she finally understood _why_ people fought for these things. Hers was a different reason, but nonetheless, she understood.

Her eyes watered with happiness as they did every time she looked upon the materialistic testimony of their love, the shimmering white rock resting on her ring finger with no intention of leaving.

* * *

**E****aster**

"Helia, come on!" she tugged on his arm with a bright smile, leaving him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where are we going?" he chuckled as she dragged him into the living room before seating him on the couch.

She disappeared off into the kitchen before entering with a rectangular, gift-wrapped box in her hands. "This is for you," she beamed before handing it to him.

He blinked. "For me…?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded with a smile.

He wondered why she was gifting him out of the blue. It wasn't his birthday, or anything remotely related to him. Just yet another day. That's all. But he opened the gift anyway and his eyes widened to see an expensive art set that he's been wanting for a while. He looked up at her with a soft sigh. "You didn't have to do this, Flo," he gently said. He didn't need anything from her.

"Don't be silly! Today's Easter, we have to celebrate it," she grinned before leaning forward to kiss him.

He blinked in confusion. _Excuse me? _"…Easter?" he mumbled.

"Yes!" she said as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"You celebrate it…?" he asked in confusion before his features shifted to that of amusement. "Who celebrates Easter?" he started to laugh. Only little kids eager for the goodies in traditional Easter egg hunts will celebrate the holiday.

She pouted before hitting him in the arm. "It's a very cute holiday. Why won't we celebrate it?"

"Cute?" he repeated before laughing at her silly word choice. His eyes continued to twinkle with amusement.

"Don't laugh at me!" she pouted, tugging on his shirt.

"I won't be the only one laughing if this gets out," he continued to chuckle.

Her sad frown that resulted in seconds made his laughter halt in an instant. "I loved Easter when I was a kid…I used to go on egg hunts all the time and it was one of my favorite holidays of the year," she admitted in a small voice, tearing up. "But I haven't celebrated it in years, and I guess I wanted to do it with you."

Seeing the humiliated tears in her eyes, Helia felt like complete dirt. Instead of feeling honored that she chose to share something so personal with him, he had laughed in her face. Oh, no, he won't have her being upset especially if she's like that because of him. "I'm so sorry, Flower," he whispered gently as he lifted her face to enslave her beautiful green orbs. "I didn't mean to make fun of you," he gently coaxed his saddened girlfriend. "I did mean what I said about the gift. I really do love it," he smiled at her, hoping it will brighten her.

Her eyes shimmered with hope. "Really…?" she whispered. "You're not just saying that?"

He chuckled at how cute and innocent she can be sometimes. Without a word, he tugged her into his lap and watched her cheeks flush. "If I had known this earlier, I would've gotten you a gift," he told her pointedly.

"Well, you can still give me one," she smiled.

"What—"

She grabbed his collar before her lips meshed perfectly with his. Pleasantly surprised, he melted before pulling her gently closer and deepening the kiss. A lack of oxygen eventually pulled them apart. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them just as she lowered her forehead down to meet his.

"Happy Easter, Helia," she whispered as her eyes twinkled with happiness.

His dazed look instantly turned into one of amusement. "Happy Easter, Flora," he laughed. Try it as he might, but he didn't think he'll ever be able to resist laughing.

* * *

**F****lorae**

Dressed warmly in a pink beanie, pink scarf, and a green pea-coat topped with jeans, she walked down the street on a sidewalk while a small frown remained hidden somewhere in her features. She held her hand out and felt a ghostly touch of dead bushes by every house's lawn on the way.

December meant snow of unproportionable quantities. And snow meant dead grass or at least nature's hibernation until the first dawn of spring. It bothered her to see the lifeless snow crush so much life underneath.

It was a little silly, but she couldn't really help it. The snow was incredibly beautiful as it cast a white sheen and sparkle throughout the city. But still, everywhere around her was just _white _with no other color except for occasional dead specks of brown dirt or dried up leaves.

With a serene, no-rush pace, she inhaled the cold air and breathed out wisps of fog.

A few minutes later, she was seen stepping into her house.

Her eyes instantly sprung to joy and delight when she saw her boyfriend standing in front of her, chatting with her parents. "Helia!" she cried out before running up to greet him.

Her parents approved of him a few months ago and frankly, she never had any doubt that they might not. He was perfect. He didn't fight with anyone, he studied hard, and most importantly, he loves his girlfriend.

Her folks soon excused themselves politely to give them the privacy they needed.

He instantly smiled at her before engulfing her in his arms.

"Oh god, you have no idea how much I missed you," she told him sweetly.

He reciprocated her feelings. "Neither do you," he smiled. "Here, I have something for you," he said while turning around and disappearing around the corner for a few moments.

Her eyes looked on with curiously before he walked back in with a..._flower pot. _"I thought...maybe you can put it in your room," he offered.

She gasped softly before her fingers reached up automatically to touch it. She couldn't help it. It may sound silly or just downright stupid to others but the sight of flowers, trees, and nature, in general, blew her breath away and even more so from being able to receive such a present from him.

It was a beautiful white lily submerged in fertile soil that thrived with life. The lily is almost at its apex blossom. She took the pot from him, feeling incredibly amazed. _How did he know? _She asked herself in wonder while glancing up at him. She had been feeling a little deprived of color up until a few moments ago.

"Thank you," she whispered before eyeing the plant again, promising to take care of it for as long as she can. Not only because she loved such things but also because _he _gifted this to her.

* * *

**G****reenhouse**

Helia gazed at the perennial plant of the family Rosaceae and Rosa genus or as it's simplistically called: a rose. He observed the small bud that is yet to bloom before jotting down a few notes for his Biology class project.

"Hello, can I help you?" a soft voice interrupted his study.

He turned around to seeing a beautiful brunette smiling at him softly. His gaze on her lingered longer than necessary as his eyes wandered over her soft brown hair before fixating on her stunning, emerald-green eyes.

"Yes, actually," he swallowed a bit before breaking his gaze away from her to eye the flowers, which looked so uninteresting now. "How long before these buds become flowers?" he asked lamely before quickly adding her that this was for a class project.

"Oh, they usually take a few weeks to bloom," the attractive brunette said with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"You work here?" Helia raised an eyebrow, surprised that someone so young could be employed as a manager at a greenhouse as humongous as this.

"Volunteer, actually," she corrected him with yet another sweet smile.

"Oh," he nodded to himself. Why did he all of a sudden feel like an idiot? So self-conscious of himself? "What's your name?" he finally asked, taking a brave step forward.

"Flora," she simply said.

_Flora…_he repeated to himself. What a fitting name to such a gorgeous girl. It meant _flower. _One that's as vivid and beautiful as the rose itself.

"Feel free to stay for as long as you wish," she smiled. "Please just don't touch anything," she cautioned as a soft frown graced her features.

He nodded as she retreated to go greet another visitor. His eyes moved along to her movements, never keeping her too far away from his gaze. He had an excuse. A legitimate one. Why study about plants and flowers when there is a beautiful Flower right in front of your eyes?

* * *

**H****aircut**

"Okay, you _officially _need a haircut," the brunette giggled softly before playing around with his hair.

He raised an eyebrow before glancing at his loose ponytail. "Why?" he looked at himself in the mirror. Not many guys can pull off long hair without looking like total idiots and rogues, but he was one certain exception. "I think it's mighty fine, if I do say so myself," he proudly stated while turning towards her again.

"That's the problem! It's a complete tragedy and embarrassment when my boyfriend's hair looks so much better than mine," Flora muttered while tossing her own lush brown hair over her shoulders.

He laughed at her adorable pettiness. Usually, she was just such a gentle and beautiful soul, but sometimes, she would show her dormant playful side that was not only charming on her but was so irresistibly and sweetly adorable and cute.

The next morning, she dressed up to meet him in the park but froze immediately when she saw him walking towards her. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as guilt pricked her eyes.

_A haircut._

He got a haircut. His ponytail was no longer present as his locks cascaded along his back. His hair did not cover his eye anymore as he sported new bangs. "Like the new look?" he smirked while touching his hair.

"You cut your hair..." she whispered in shock. "Helia...I was joking. I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry," she started to cry.

Helia's eyes widened in concern. "Woah, woah, woah. Hey, I didn't do this because of you, beautiful. I did it because I wanted to," he smiled in reassurance while cupping her face. "I promise. I did notcut my hair because you told me to."

"So, you just magically wanted to do it ten hours after I told you to?" she accused.

Helia shook his head. "All you did was remind me that my style was getting old," he chuckled. "I genuinely wanted something different and here it is." He pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Please. Let's not argue over some freaking hair," he muttered sourly, making her calm down. She sniffled before a smile bloomed on her lips as he smiled back at her fondly.

* * *

**I****LU**

Three words. They are supposed to the one of the most consequential string of words, but in today's modern society, it's no secret that these words are overused. Kids and teenagers toss such precious words to each other like candy. Sad, really. Love at first sight can maybe happen for some people, but that was a rare occurrence. Those special words should never be used for someone whom you've only known for a week or two.

She had been the first to say them. Not over text or on phone but to _him. _Face-to-face.

The way he effortlessly swept her off her feet (a cliched and overused description, but very apt in this case), the pang of longing she felt every time they parted ways even if it is to run errands on a beautiful Saturday morning, the way her fears and insecurities vanished by the sight of that one smile which is always directed at her, the way he made her feel each time he'd give her those special, sweet hugs by cradling the back of her head to his chest and wounding his other arm around her waist before nuzzling his lips against her shoulder, and finally, the spikes of energy and unbound joy her heart would breathlessly burst into each time his lips touched hers…she hadn't known how to sum that, _all of that, _into anything more than…

"I love you, Helia," she softly said as he immersed her into yet another one of his embraces that never failed to overwhelm her with an emotion that is begging to be released.

If his eyes widening was any indication, he was clearly taken aback by her confession. She feared rejection at the dreaded silence that passed between them for the next few seconds though she felt as if an eternity had passed.

But his silence wasn't for that. Being in love for longer than her, he always imagined he would be the one to say those words first. But he had chickened out each out after wondering…_what if? _What if his Flower didn't feel the same way? Meaning, what if her feelings weren't that strong yet? Is it too soon? Too early? Overwhelmed by questions which he had no answers to, he never told her. But here she was…his flower princess, despite being afraid of his reply, told him how she felt. Disappointment flooded his veins at not being the first one to tell her that.

His eyes bridled with affection as he gazed down at her awaiting eyes before his lips touched hers in a far-from-gentle kiss, giving her the nonverbal answer that she craved. A bright fuchsia-colored blush adorned her cheeks before she closed her eyes and melted into his arms. A tear of joy slipped past her eyes that the unvoiced words his kiss professed.

"_I love you more."_

* * *

**J****aded**

Brown hair.

Green eyes.

Cute, buttoned nose.

Pink lips.

At first glance, she was nothing special. She was your average plain Jane from a distance. Jaded. But Helia saw a beauty in her that no one could understand. In his opinion, he disagreed that love is blind. It wasn't. It's just not understood. There's a difference.

There was an unexplainable warmth her beautiful brown hair brought to her features. It's not happiness that she radiated. It was…the feeling of home.

Her green eyes, two molten pools of deep emerald, were as saturated as the grass that is revived on the first day of Spring after the coldest season of the year.

He had to resist smile at how adorable she seemed every time she sniffed food and gave a happy smile before eating.

And, God, those lips. He had lost count of how many times he had fantasized about kissing those lips. How many times had he kissed them? Ten? Hundred? Thousand? Who cares? They never failed to intoxicate him. But the way her lips would stretch into a soft, beautiful smile every time she greeted him…now that just takes the goddamn cake.

So…she wasn't jaded. And she never will be. Not in his eyes.

* * *

**K****rystal**

_"Flora, please talk to me," he chased after her, but she wasn't having it. She kept on walking that he had to grab her arm to stop her from leaving._

_"A friend?" she asked in hurt. "You introduced me as a friend? That's what I am to you? Ever after three years?" she resisted the urge to burst into tears right then and there before freeing her arm from his grasp and storming off._

Helia sat on the bench with pain and guilt. The way her emerald-green eyes burned with hurt made his heart writhe in agony. But it was his own fault.

"Helia!"

He raised his head after hearing his name and saw Krystal racing towards him in excitement. He stood up and within moments later, she crashed into his chest and started to babble about some exciting art show that's going to take place tonight at downtown.

"What do you think? Do you want to go?" she asked, tugging on his shirt.

Flora saw the exchange from afar before tears streamed down her cheeks. She hid herself behind a tree before sliding down the trunk, collapsing on the mossy floor with fresh tears running all over her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Helia remained quiet for a long moment before removing Krystal from him and moving away from her to a respectable distance. "I'm sorry, Krystal, but I can't."

Krystal's bright grin faltered as she immediately looked disappointed. "Maybe some other time then?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he shook his head. "Flora's my girlfriend and she's the only girl I'd ever take to places," he said.

He walked off with a respectful nod, leaving Krystal frowning in hurt. He needed to find his Flora and apologize for his actions. A while later, he found her sitting under the canopy of a tree with her knees drawn to her chest and head buried between them. He felt like complete dirt when he heard muffled sobs escape her.

His eyes softening at her pain, he sat beside her, leaving her to gasp in surprise and turn to him, wide-eyed. He deeply frowned at the tear streaks that flawed her pretty face before reaching over to gently wipe them away. She didn't resist or complain, thankfully.

Flora sniffled as his touch reminded her of how lonely she had felt all this time. The only man she ever loved degraded such a beautiful relationship into a _friendship. _A friend…? Her lips quivered at his words. That's what she was all this time.

"I'm sorry, Flora," he said softly before taking advantage of her silence and pulling her lovingly into his arms.

She stared at him and sniffled before turning away, unconvinced.

He drew her even closer and let her rest her head on his chest. He nuzzled his chin atop her chin, marveling at how perfectly she fit in his arms as if she was meant to stay there and nowhere else. "I am sorry, Flower. I was a complete jerk to you when I said that."

"…Then why did you?" she whispered weakly.

He sighed in gratitude, thankful that she was speaking to him.

Taking his silence in the wrong way, Flora's heart broke even more. "Is that really what I am to you?" she sniffled as fresh tears fell out of her eyes.

His eyes widened. "God, no!" he protested violently, shaking his head vigorously.

She pulled back from his arms to see if he was telling the truth. The only thing she saw were those honest, beautiful teal-blue eyes that she fell in love with. "…Then what am I to you?" she asked, clueless.

"You're my ray of happiness, beautiful," he softly told her. "You're my girlfriend," he confirmed firmly before placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "And hopefully…" he continued, "Someday, you'll be more," he said earnestly, knowing that that was all he ever wanted since the moment he laid his eyes on her. For her to _truly _belong to him. He wanted her love, her trust, her soul…_everything _she has to offer. For such a plain guy like him, it was a selfish request to make.

But…seeing the soft blush that graced her cheeks in a gentle caress, he had a feeling that she wouldn't deny it.

* * *

**L****ook**

_Dear Diary,_

_I could've sworn…I could've sworn I saw him looking at me during lunch today. Could it really be a coincidence? The same thing happened when I was watering hyacinths at the greenhouse yesterday. Did he not look at me? I don't know. I thought he did. I hope he did. But then again, I hope not. I hope he didn't catch me staring at him. That would be so embarrassing! Especially if he doesn't feel the same way. Who am I kidding? Of course, he doesn't. He's too perfect. Why would he notice a plain girl like me? Heh. But I can hope, can't I?_

_Until tomorrow,_

_Flora_

The brunette smiled to herself as she closed the book before shelfing it away beside the diaries that preceded it. _Looks like he did notice the plain girl after all, _Flora laughed gently to herself before her eyes automatically went to the ring that rested on her finger.

* * *

**M****artinets**

Her parents had been quite strict and disciplinary her whole entire life. There _were _times that they were lenient as well. But Flora always knew that they wanted her best interests and therefore, didn't argue with them very often with their decisions regarding her life. She was a goody two-shoes. Growing up, she was very sheltered.

It is said that you're the lucky person to ever live on this planet if you're able to find someone who shelters you just as much as you were when growing up. And she believed in that. She became a hopeless romantic. A quiet, shy soul but also who is no different than the millions of women out there who prayed for such a man to enter into their lives.

She opened her eyes, blushing as she saw the first thing that she always hoped to see every morning. The love of her life…her husband. Her eyes twinkling with love as she watched him sleep, she kissed his cheek before snuggling deeper into the covers right where she belonged. _Sheltered in his arms._

* * *

**N****ature**

"_Let nature takes it course."_

A widely known, but sadly ignored adage. Especially in love.

Love can't be forced. Those unlucky enough to ignore the saying called it their karma. Those lucky enough to listen called it their good luck charm.

She would call it destiny. And so will he. How else can a single coincidence make two people meet and fall head over heels in love with each other unless it's a fated one? There's a limit to serendipity. It wasn't by accident they met or fell in love. It was because fate willed them so. Simple. No other explanation made any more sense than this one did.

* * *

**O****cean**

"Helia!" she laughed joyfully while running across the beach and into his arms happily. He laughed as he opened his arms wide before she crashed into his chest. He always loved the way she greeted him. Her eyes would light up to the luminosity of a thousand bright stars and her smile was beautiful enough to power this whole world till the end of time itself.

"Hey, Flower," he whispered in affection before giving her cheek a quick peck.

"Is everything okay?" she asked sweetly. He had called her out of the blue and told her to meet him here in the beach. It was quite late in the evening but there was still daylight present. The sun was about to set in the horizon, if the bright orangish red rays that were splattered across the sky was any indication.

He smiled at her concern. "Well…" he drawled slowly. "It depends on how tonight ends," he said, enunciating each word.

She looked at him with confusion, but that lasted for only a second before he bent down on one knee. She let his hand go and covered her mouth in shock and jumped a step back.

He chuckled at her adorable reaction. He took a deep breath before holding the ring out. "My dearest Flower, since the day I saw you in that fated greenhouse, I knew there was something special about you. Falling in love with you seems so natural and easy and I once never imagined there would come the day where you would feel the same and be my girlfriend. Maybe I am selfish, but I want more, Princess. I swear on every breath I take; I will love and cherish every moment with you. Flora Linphea, will you marry me?" he asked earnestly, his eyes brimming with hope.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she froze in her place for the next few seconds. He started to feel like an idiot just standing there on a single knee. "You know…my knees are starting to hurt," he said lamely.

That seemed to snap out of her trance as she let out a short, joyous laugh. "Yes," she grinned brightly through her tears.

"Yes?!" he grinned madly.

"Yes!" she giggled. "Yes, Helia Knightly, I will marry you!" she laughed before grabbing the collar of his shirt to lift him up before tackling him into a tight hug. She peered up at him through her lashes before their lips met swiftly afterwards just as he adorned her ring finger on her left hand with a glistening white rock.

* * *

**P****rom**

Flora wistfully sighed to herself as she eyed the numerous couples that filled the dance floor with sheer envy. She was happy for them, no doubt, but it didn't change the fact that she wanted someone like that to dance the night away with. She felt almost silly for dressing herself up though she didn't have a date.

She rode with Layla, who is way too repulsed by the idea of boys but only until some random guy named Nabu (is that his name?) came out of nowhere and invited her for a dance. _So much for being repulsive. _She sighed. This was a waste of time. Honestly. She shouldn't even be here.

With another disheartening sigh, the brunette turned on her heel before successfully exiting out of the venue. She breathed much more calmly now that the music was no longer ringing so loudly in her ears. Now, as for getting home…

"Flora?"

She sucked in a gasp when she heard the familiar voice before turning around to face a surprised black-haired male. Her heart jumped a beat when she saw just how _good _he looked in his all-black tuxedo. _Handsome, _she quickly corrected.

"Helia?" she murmured softly.

He seemed entranced by her appearance. Her forest-green, mermaid dress complimented her eyes beautifully though the shade came nowhere near the emerald pools of green that sparkled in her eyes despite her unstated sadness. "Wow…you look great," he complimented in awe.

She blushed beautifully. "Thank you. Um…you too," she shyly admitted.

He faintly smiled before it faded away in a second. His eyes narrowed. "…But I thought you said you weren't coming…" he trailed off in confusion before his face shifted to one of hurt. Had she lied to him? He wanted to ask her to the dance a few weeks ago but before he could do so, she unintentionally shut him down by saying she had no interest to go. Did she lie to him just so she didn't have to vocally reject him? His heart dropped to his chest at that plausibility.

"I wasn't," she shook her head. "It was a last-minute decision," she admitted truthfully.

"…Oh," he mumbled. "Are you leaving?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah…I just don't feel too well," she said.

Seeing the visible frown on her face, he told his friends to get going before turning to her. "What's wrong?" he was quick to act in concern. "Are you okay?" he softly asked before touching her forehead to check her temperature.

Flora's eyes clamped shut at how soothing and warm his hand felt. Her heart skipped a few beats at their growing proximity. She swallowed before answering. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you leaving?" he gently asked in concern. "The dance just started." Did someone say something to her? If that's the reason, then, _boy, _he and that unfortunate soul are gonna have some _words. _But his theory flew out the window at her reaction.

He didn't miss the soft blush on her cheeks that erupted out of nowhere. "I um…I don't have a…I don't have a date," she stammered foolishly. "And um…Layla is dancing with someone."

His eyes widened in surprise. _Well, that was good to know. _But on the other hand, how could a stunning girl like her nothave a date? It was downright zany to believe.

"Flora," he lifted her chin to face him. Lost in her emerald depths, he could formulate a coherent sentence much less ask her to be his date for tonight.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered, which was an obvious nervous habit of hers.

"Will you do the honor of dancing with me tonight?" he asked before lifting her hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of her it, never having expected that one day, he'll put a shimmering rock on her finger on that very hand.

* * *

**Q****uietus**

Flora raced up the stairs of his household, barely finding the time to lock the car. Tears spilled down her cheeks when she was greeted with a profound silence in the house. But she knew. She _knew _he was still in the house. Her black dress flowed around her to her movements as she flew upstairs in a jiff.

"Helia, open up!" she cried before banging on his locked bedroom door.

She heard suppressed cries on the side and begged for him to open the door.

Helia stood on the other side of the door before wiping his tears away. He used his clothing to clear his face of tear streaks. He opened the door neutrally before he was nearly tackled to the floor by a crying brunette.

"What are you doing here?!" she cried while tugging on his arm. "We have to go, come on!"

For the first time in his life, Helia pushed her away from him. "Don't touch me!" he yelled. "I don't want you here! I don't want anyone here! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he covered his face before turning around.

She sniffled at his harsh voice but not because he yelled at her. It's because he felt like he had to hide his true emotions from her. This was so unlike him.

"Helia..." she sniffled while going up to him tenderly. She placed a hand on his arm before hugging him from behind. "Don't do this. Please."

His navy-teal eyes let down a rain of salty tears as he cried silently. Clutching his face and wiping away at his face, he turned around in his arms before engulfing her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Flower," he cried.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "Helia, you won't ever see him again. Please don't make a mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life."

He stared down into her crystal emerald eyes which glistened with tears at his pain.

Thirty to forty minutes later, he found himself standing on a stage, a few feet away from a casket decorated in pastel flowers and surrounded by fragrance-free candles. He sniffled and dabbed at his eyes while Flora rubbed his back up and down in comfort.

"Today, I feel like I lost a father rather than a grandfather," he sniffled at the eulogy. "I know that Grandpa Saladin will always watch over me just like I hope someone else is watching out for him up there."

Tearful goodbyes and heartbreaking eulogies later, he was back in his room again with Flora never leaving his side. He sat at the edge of his bed with his head buried in his hands. She sat beside him and placing her hand on his thigh.

Slowly opening his eyes, he turned to her gratefully. His fingers reached up to caress her tear-stained cheek. "Thank you," he whispered as a lone tear ran down his own cheek.

She nodded softly with compassionate tears, earning a small, cracked smile from him just as their lips met moments afterwards.

* * *

**R****oses**

Rose…

A flower that is the epitome of the purest forms of beauty, so enchanting that when given to a loved one, it speaks with volumes of tethered tenderness. It's more than just a flower. It's more than just a name. Something so spiritually precious should be handled with just as much love and care. It wasn't for no reason that the young couple's favorite flower was the rose.

When he had offered not one, not two, but a full bouquet of blooming, blood-red roses to the woman who was just as enchanting as the rose itself, he wasn't just proposing to her. He was sealing his ultimate devotion, love, and respect for her with a promise. A promise of realness, of something much more to come.

"…Yes," she tearfully answered with pure joy radiating from her features.

* * *

**S****ick**

"Helia! What are you doing?!" she tried to screech but it came out as a tired, hoarse moan. Her chest bobbed with congestion and made it harder for her to breathe.

The raven-blue-haired man rolled his eyes in utter frustration as he took off his shirt before slipping into the covers beside her without a word. "I'm sick and tired of sleeping in the living room!" he complained before hugging her burning body to himself. He frowned at the hot temperature she radiated but there was, unfortunately, nothing he can do to make the discomfort instantly go away.

"It's only for a few days," she pouted but snuggled into his bare chest anyway.

He massaged her gently, earning soft coos of pleasure from her, before occasionally kissing her forehead. She turned her face away from him every time she had to sneeze and cough and made sure to keep a Kleenex tissue in her hand.

"You'll be sick too if you're near me," she told him droopily while weakly trying to push him away one last time.

He didn't budge and kept massaging her to make her feel better. "Then we'll be sick together. For better or worse in sickness and health, remember?" he gave her a cheesy smirk, quoting their vows from a few months ago.

Despite her fever, he saw a small smile bloom on her lips as she no longer resisted him being so close to her.

* * *

**T****ruth**

"Sky's turn!" Bloom clapped her hands in excitement. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the blonde-haired man asked, already knowing that getting dared by one of his hooligan friends would cost him an embarrassment of seven lives.

"What's the most beautiful thing about a woman's body?" Riven asked immediately before letting out a low, wolfish whistle, making Musa and Stella slap him upside the head with disapproving glares. "OW!" he howled before glaring at the both of them.

"What else? The baby maker, of course," Sky laughed while winking at his redheaded girlfriend, who blushed to the color of her hair.

Riven and Sky started to laugh together like total thugs, quite contraire to their usual bickering and rivalling banters.

"Oooh, seems like our man Helia here got a different answer," Nabu grinned at his blue-haired friend who was quiet.

Helia shook his head in amusement before letting out a small chuckle. He lifted his gaze at Flora, who looked endearingly red as she avoided his eye contact.

"C'mon, man, tell us!" Sky grinned shamelessly, slapping his friend's back.

The answer the room heard made them all speechless before the guys agreed with him silently and the girls smiled at Helia's response.

"...Her smile," Helia answered confidently with a fond smile, never once taking his eyes off of her.

"…Well, damn, now that's what you call a man," Riven broke the silence with a snort, eliciting a few laughs.

And throughout the game, Flora couldn't stop smiling to herself.

* * *

**U****mbrella**

"Oh, not now!" a panicked brunette rushed through the streets towards her bus stop, holding her bag over her head to avoid getting drenched in the pouring rain. _Great._

She shivered in the bus stop for minutes as the rain continued to pummel her cold body. She tapped her foot impatiently as she glanced around for a sign of her bus.

She let out a small gasp when she felt herself no longer being wettened by the rain. She looked above her head to see a black umbrella shielding her. She gratefully turned her head to thank the owner.

"Hi, Flora," he smiled at her.

Her eyes flashed with recognition. _Helia. _"Hi…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just passing by," he smiled at her, offering nothing more than a cryptic response.

Her lips twitched into a small smile before the two stood together in the rain, enjoying each other's silent company.

* * *

**V****olcano**

"Helia, please! I really want some jellybeans right now!" she protested, squirming in discomfort.

"Just a minute, love," he mumbled before checking his emails with serious concentration.

The brunette's eyes flared at the careless response. "They're just downstairs! You can get them right nowwwwwww!" she continued to whine.

He sighed before holding up a finger to silence her for a second.

She scoffed at the ignorant attitude he gave her and totally lost it. "Helia Knightly, you better get your butt in the kitchen and get me some jellybeans right now!"the brunette screeched madly before throwing a pillow violently at him. "GOOOO!"

He screamed and jumped a few feet in the air at the high-pitched voice. He instantly stood up and made a beeline to the kitchen before grabbing the box she wanted from the cabinets before flying upstairs again.

His heart hammered loudly against his chest as he handed her the box with raw fright. An angry Flora is already a rare commodity to begin with, but when she did get mad, she was the type of girl to sit in her room and be upset about it. Anger and sadness were interchangeable emotions when it came to her. They both bred the same result. Raising her voice was her going off the rails. That's how one knows that she is _pissed. _

But THIS? This is something else. Even a volcano gives two cents of warning before erupting but _this…_he didn't have words for it.

As she took the container, her mood dissolved instantly into absolutely nothing before her eyes widened with delight as she popped open the lid with glee and plopped a few pieces of the candy into her mouth. She looked at Helia sweetly before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you! I love you!"

He stared at her incredulously before nodding wordlessly. Was she just going to forget how she nearly blew his head off? He blinked rapidly and stayed by her bedside, in case she needed anything else. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he watched her eat happily.

When Riven had told him that Musa was a total nightmare during her pregnancy, Helia had thought that that was his friend exaggerating because of his blown egos. But seeing the Flora just moments ago, Helia swallowed. He couldn't agree more with Riven. In fact, looking back now, Riven's so-called exaggeration now sounds like an understatement. It's official. Pregnant women _are _crazy as hell!

* * *

**W****in**

Smiling into her hair, Helia couldn't believe his dreams had finally come true. The green-eyed brunette was no longer his friend, girlfriend, or fiancée. She was his _wife. _She looked up at him with a rosy blush coupled with a smile that took his breath away before they sealed their union as husband and wife with a kiss.

They were oblivious to the cheers, claps, and rose petals being thrown their way. He smiled down at her with affection before his lips made contact with her forehead. He closed his eyes as he treasured the feeling. It felt like an eternity having to wait all this time for this exact moment. But he's here. He finally reached the finish line. _Did he though? _Just like every race has a finish line, every finish line is the beginning of another race. But he can worry about that later. For now, all he wanted to do was celebrate his win with the world.

* * *

**X****erox**

Awe filled their features as they gazed upon their newborn. Like all parents say their children are the most beautiful things in the world, these two thought the same thing. Their baby, the fruit of their actions which was a result of their undying love for each other, was beautiful. Absolutely perfect. She was _everything _and _more _than what they had envisioned. With dark strands of hair that oscillated between chocolate-brown and jet-black and emerald-green eyes, she was the perfect replica of her parents. Just minutes old, yet precious enough to hold her parents' entire world within the grasp of her adorably tiny, one-inch finger.

* * *

**Y****earbook**

Flipping through the pages of the annual yearbook that was released just yesterday, Helia's eyes stopped on one particular photo before a gentle, yet goofy grin crossed his face. He smiled at the picture but not because he was in it but more accurately because of that event signified. It was a picture of Stella and Brandon, who were crowned Prom Queen and Prom King during the prom a few months ago before summer.

It was also during that exact prom that he had asked—

"Hey, Helia," a cheerful, beautiful voice greeted him with a smile.

Helia's smile stretched into a wider grin when he saw none other than his _girlfriend _flopping down beside him in the cafeteria before taking her backpack off and placing it on the table.

"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously before following his eyes.

"Oh, nothing," he smiled before wrapping his arm around her. "Just thinking back to how we got together," he answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

**Z****apped**

Helia leaned against the door frame before folding his arms and crossing an ankle over the other. Enticed by the chestnut-haired woman in the private confines of their bedroom, he couldn't shake his eyes off from her form as she brushed her long hair, oblivious to her husband's gaze.

When she did turn after setting the brush down on the dresser, her eyes widened in surprise to see him gazing at her with an emotion she can't comprehend. She didn't hear him come in. "For how long have you been watching me like that?" she asked teasingly.

He faintly smiled at the blush that crawled its way to her cheeks despite _years _of being with him. "Not as long as I would like," he murmured as he closed the distance between them before wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead to show her just how much he appreciated and loved her.

Even after all these years, he'll never get over the corny butterflies that warped his stomach every time his eyes would fall on her. Even after a decade of being in love with her, he would always be that eighteen-year-old teenager he was when he first met her. He would always feel the same way he felt about her back then. _Zapped._

* * *

**AN:** It took me about three to four hours to write this. There are so many great Flora/Helia authors out there. Reading some of the stories for Flora and Helia and seeing how outstanding they are, I'm actually scared to post this. I'm always a nervous wreck when I'm posting about a couple that I'm not an expert on. But here goes anyway. Thank you so much for reading and I truly hope you enjoyed it. Thank you :)


End file.
